candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 12/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 54 | prevtype = Ingredient | previous = | nexttype = Jelly | next = }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The icings can be slightly annoying, but once they are gone, this level is a breeze. *This level requires two more ingredients to be brought down to the bottom then its counterpart in Reality. In addition, there are fewer moves available and one more colour added, making it more difficult. *This is the first Dreamworld level that has a moon struck that lasts for only one move. Beware, this makes the level harder! *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points 6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply bring down the ingredients, and use special candies complete the level within the moves limit. *As always, keep an eye on the moon scale and keep it balanced. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.77% (85,000 - 65,000) points / 65,000 points x 100% = 30.769% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.00% (120,000 - 100,000) points / 100,000 points x 100% = 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even worse, an additional colour makes it harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 840 points per move 25,000 points / 30 moves = 833.33 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move 60,000 points / 30 moves = 2,000 points per move for three stars. *The icings restrict available board space. Even worse, six colours make it hard to clear them. *With respect to the three star target score, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 35 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 5.71% (1 x 2) moves / 35 moves x 100% = 5.714% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first level whose moon strucks only lasts for one move each. *This is one of the six-coloured levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 12 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 12 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart